


Fault

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Single Dad puts up with his children's Bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Retro isn't drunk enough for their shenanigans. He makes it known.





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I own Retro, obaewankenope on tumblr owns Decay, and markwatnae on tumblr owns Specter.

Retro stared at his so-called younglings. Why, _why_ , did he decide to save that knuckle headed moron from the 'cons? Why did he welcome that tiny little blighter into their unit without fear? Why had he decided to take in two younglings that didn't know the meaning of _safety_?

“I ain't drunk enough for this yet.” He sighed, staring at the scene before him.

Decay's wing was stuck in a hydraulic unit on a machine Wheeljack had been helping Ratchet build, while Specter's ped was stuck in another part of the machine – the small femme dangling upside down from it. Beside Retro, was Bulkhead, and Arcee. The femme sighed, at his words.

“They're _your_ sparklings. Clearly you did this.” She said.

“I got them as adults.” Retro defended himself, “They did this to themselves.” He turned, and headed back towards where the sleeping quarters were.

“Where are you going?” Bulkhead asked.

“To raid Ratchet's booze stash!” Retro replied, and Arcee sighed.

“Wha- hey! Hey get back here, Antique!” Decay called, “We need help!”

He didn't get a reply, and Specter sighed.

“This is _your_ fault.”

 


End file.
